In many applications, it is typical to operate hydraulic or fluid pumping apparatus in conjunction with an internal combustion engine as the prime mover for operating the pump. In many of these applications, the internal combustion engine serves as the prime mover for powering a vehicle or automotive application in which hydraulic functions are also desired. In these applications, the hydraulic functions are secondary to the use of the internal combustion engine as prime mover. Furthermore, in these applications, the hydraulic pump is typically an "on-demand" system, which is operated continually so as to provide a readily available source of hydraulic power.
The pump is typically operated continuously by means of a drive train connected to the prime mover. Typically, the drive train will be a series of gears connected to the prime mover crankshaft, a belt and pulley arrangement with cooperating pulleys arranged on the pump driveshaft and the prime mover crankshaft with a belt operating there between, or a chain and sprocket arrangement operating similarly with a chain between corresponding sprockets on the prime mover's crankshaft and the hydraulic pump. These different drive train arrangements are suitable and different applications, depending upon the power to be transmitted by the drive train, and the operating environment in which the drive train is to be employed. However, these drive train arrangements also share common disadvantages. One disadvantage is the increased expense inherent in providing the drive train apparatus, including the cost of assembling the drive train. Another disadvantage common to these drive trains lies in the increased maintenance requirement necessitated by the maintenance of the bearings of the gears, or the drive belts or chains used in the drive trains. Another disadvantage, particularly applicable to vehicular and automotive applications, lies in the increased size and weight of the hydraulic system incorporating such a drive train arrangement. Furthermore, a failure of such typical drive train arrangements can cause the failure of the hydraulic system, leading to undesirable downtime and increased maintenance costs, with overall reduced reliability of the apparatus in which the drive train arrangement is employed.
Therefore, it is an object of the present invention to provide such a hydraulic system as will have increased reliability.
It is another object of the present invention to provide such a hydraulic system as will have a relatively lower manufacturing cost.
It is yet another object of the present invention to provide such a hydraulic system as will have an improved ease of installation.
It is yet a further object of the present invention to provide such a hydraulic system as will have a relatively lower cost of operation.
It is yet a further object of the present invention to provide such a hydraulic system as will have relatively reduced maintenance costs in operation.
It is yet a further object of the present invention to provide such a hydraulic pump system as will have a relatively reduced size and weight suitable for use in vehicular and automotive applications.
These and other objectives of the present invention will become apparent in the specifications and claims that follow.